This Lady Isn't a Tramp
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Picks up where The Way It Goes left off and Duets on the series left off..Brittany, Katrina and the girls rehearse a version for the competition of Love The Way You lie from Rhianna and Enimem..Surp. ending...OC/Brittany
1. Chapter 1

_This lady isn't a tramp_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_As Brittany was walking outside after Artie had dump her and Santana had did the same. She was ready to spend a night at Breadsticks alone with no one to be the lady to her tramp…As she turned, she watch Katrina playing the piano and she recognized the song from Enimem and Rhianna so she walked in to sit. _

"_You think Mr. Shue is going to like it." Band member said and Katrina responded, "This will be perfect for the showstopper medley. I mean we need a lead-in to Neutron Dance…" So as she finished talking to the band, she started playing. _

_**Katrina Sings:**_

Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's all right because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie

_Brittany then joined in:_

_**Brittany Sings:**_

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels likeAnd right now it's a steel knife in my windpipeI can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flightHigh off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paintAnd I love it the more I suffer, I suffocateAnd right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me….

_**Katrina Sings:**_

Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's all right because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie

_Katrina just stopped because Brittany was sharp but had the emotion and Katrina walked to Brittany. "Where did that come from?" Katrina asked and Brittany responded, "My stomach through my mouth." _

"_Okay.." Katrina said and continue, "I mean that was good…Where did the emotion come from?" "I got dump twice and Santana was being a….bitch. It's funny when it's on the other side." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "Sing it again.." _


	2. Chapter 2

_This Lady isn't a Tramp_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_**Brittany Sings: **_

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels likeAnd right now it's a steel knife in my windpipeI can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

_Rachel walked in and inquire if that was Rhianna with Enimem…Katrina had an idea…_

"_Diva sing the regular Rhianna part, Brittany continue….after her…" Katrina said and Rachel started…_

_**Rachel roughly sing the lines with a few sharp notes since it was on the spur of the moment:**_

Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's all right because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie

_Rachel called Finn told her where she was going to be and to come. Rachel had to practice the duet with Kurt but this was getting interesting….Santana was looking for Brittany…Soon all the ladies would there… "Okay guys Mr. Shue isn't here…So I have an experiment" Katrina said and she played the piano…Rachel sang the first part and Brittany then continue with her part…_

_**Katrina then sang: **_

_**Where you going**_

_**Rachel responded:**_

_**I'm leaving you**_

_**Katrina responded:**_

_**No you ain't**_

_**Come back**_

_**We're running right back**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**Rachel Responded**_

_**It's so insane**_

_**Cause when it's going good**_

_**It's going great**_

_**Katrina Came back with: **_

_**But when it's bad**_

_**It's awful**_

_**I feel so ashamed**_

_**I snap**_

_**Who's that girl**_

_**I don't even know her name**_

_**Santana comes in**_

_**I laid hands on her**_

_**I'll never stoop so low again**_

_**I guess I don't know my own strength**_

_Rachel finished with the chorus… "I mean it's rough but I think it could be in the middle of the Neutron Dance and Single ladies.." Katrina said and Rachel responded, "It could be great, I mean you, Quinn and Tina are doing the Neutron dance.. You stayed, me, Brittany and Santana do this song then Mercedes comes in.." "It sounds good but I mean that means you Kat, Quinn and Tina better work it to set it up and it hasn't been that tight." Santana said and Brittany responded, "It has to be tight like the dress they had be fit in when I was nine for my christening…He still didn't answer prayer…." So they rehearse…._


	3. Chapter 3

_This lady Isn't a Tramp_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_Brittany ditch Santana and walked in to see Katrina wrapping up with Rachel. "I think it was beautiful, I mean it's going to sound great that I'm singing it but it's beautifully arranged. I just want to crawl in Finn's lap because I'm glad…" Rachel stopped and walked off… "You don't need her a voice." Brittany said and Katrina agree but then disagree… "She's a fool. I wouldn't let you go." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "Do you want to go to Breadsticks? My treat.." It was always Brittany's treat but Kat surprised her. "I'll pay." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "Does that mean I have to put out just want to make sure?" "No…No I'm not a guy.." Katrina said and so they had spaghetti.. _

_Brittany decided to move the meatball to Kat with her nose and Kat lean to her level then ate the meatball…Then Brittany did the whole spaghetti thing with Katrina and the lips almost met…_

"_Brittany that was sweet." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "It's nice." Brittany didn't talk about herself she told Katrina about feeling that someone is missing from her life like a real person not God. Katrina told her about her mother being awesome about her being a switch-hitter. _

"_My mother would have a heart attack…So I guess I'm in the closet." Brittany said and added, "it's stupid, it's not like I have a disease. I mean some people think I was dropped on my head and it was only once." Katrina smiled but realized Brittany was being serious. "Santana can't be all bad." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I don't want to talk….about her…" So after dinner they both paid and Kat drove her to her house then walked her to the door.. "You are a lady.." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "And you are not a tramp…" "I like that because the tramp was a boy and I'm not.." Brittany said and added, "It's going to get back about this night.. I slept with people, a lot." _

_Katrina walked up to Brittany and they share a small kiss. "Well then you are experience with the human body…" Katrina said and then left…._

_The next morning, Rachel walked in with black jeans and boots with her regular Rachel like top. Finn saw this and didn't know this is what Rachel meant by a surprise.. _

"_Rachel…" Finn said and Rachel responded, "Thank you for believing in me and after singing that song I want to feel comfortable about how good I look and…" She gave Finn a very passionate kiss. "Take me somewhere private Finn.." Rachel said. _

_No one was looking at Brittany and there was no whispers…Santana was there and said, "Sue needs to talk to us…" Ms. Sue was playing a D.V.D and on it was Katrina from last year as a cheerleader, a very gifted one. Sue turned to them.. "We could win nationals, originally from Virginia and related to a featured cheerleader on the Lancer Hell-cats…" Ms. Sue said and added, "We have been studying them and if they make to Nationals, this Katrina could be our key to the promise land…" Santana would have busted Brittany so the pressure would be on Brittany to get Kat to join,,._

_As they would in the hallway…_

_Santana turned to her and said, "You're my best friend and I love making out with you. I like it a lot but if you do what you need to do with her…Like I said I'm your best friend but we need to get her on board." Brittany's one thing that wasn't about the Cheerios or New Directions was about to be tainted. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Lady Isn't a tramp_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_**Author's Notes: I love the response for the fiction, these two will be the last two parts and for the reviewers if you want to help with the series that's what you could do for me…Crazy For you is from Madonna.**_

_These two didn't just decided to be in love the attraction started with how they just stare at each other.. During the choreography of when they did Toxic, Katrina watched as Brittany would lead it and her attraction grew. They would exchange the smallest of conversations between each other until that night. _

_Now it was present time, "They found out that you would a cheerleader." Brittany said as she saw Katrina at her locker and it was not a happy moment for the music arrangement wizard. "How?" Katrina asked and Brittany told them what Ms. Sue told them about her history. "She wants you to cheer." Brittany said and Katrina walked past her Brittany then turned to her. Katrina motion to her to come. Ms. Sue was delighted that it was Katrina walking through the opened door_

"_The prodigal one. Ms. Show I have to say that you have been holding out." Ms. Sue said and Katrina responded, "You know I love the direct approach." "Well this information was given to me by a source. You have talent and I am impressed with what you do with the never going to go anywhere squad of New Directions but I feel you could be more useful here. I mean part of New Directions is with me too.." Ms. Sue said and Katrina responded, " You tell me the source I sit in on a practice and try a cheerleader outfit on. You didn't show me trust when you tried to sick Brittany to get me to join." "Fair Enough, the source of the D.V.D came from…" Ms. Sue said and then added, "My question is, what's the connection?" _

"_She played a part in my mother getting beaten half to death." Ms. Sue never liked to show so much emotion but wasn't really liking herself in the mirror right now. "My father verbally abused her and was fucking Rachel's mother. Rachel's mother dropped me from Vocal Adrenalin and threw it like a fastball in my face that she was fucking my father. She dropped me because I wouldn't let her touch me." Katrina explained and Brittany was listening to this whole thing and Katrina must see something in her to let her listen.._

_Ms. Sue lean back in the chair. "You don't have to whole up your end of the bargain, I would like it but…I am disgusted that she did that and effect your life in that manner." Ms Sue said and Katrina shook her head. Katrina walked away and Brittany stood there. "Why are you standing there? Go…" Sue said and Brittany did. _

_New Direction rehearsal went well and Brittany told Santana it work that she will sit in. Santana decided to be close to her because Brittany actually accomplish something. As it ended Brittany wanted to sing something and walked to Katrina then whispered the song. It was Katrina who played the music…_

_**Brittany Starts Singing:**_

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_**Brittany walked counterclockwise to look at Katrina and keep the other eye on Santana as she sang: **_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_You'll feel it in my kiss because_

_I'm crazy for you_

_**As the night ended, Katrina was in the parking lot and there was Brittany. **__"I hope you know that.." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "I never had a doubt." "Usually this would be the time where they dump me after I get a pregnancy test sometimes before or during…" Brittany stopped talking and Katrina responded, "I know baby, I know…" Katrina went for Brittany's hand and touched it. Katrina held it and so they drove to her house. So Katrina opened the door and there was Katrina's mother. _


	5. Chapter 5

_The Lady Isn't a Tramp_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

"_Honey, who's this?" Her mother asked and Katrina responded, "This is Brittany…" "S Pears…" Brittany finished and the mother responded, "Like Brittany Spears.." "I have much more talent then she does…" Brittany said and Katrina responded, "Brittany this is my mother.." Her mother raise her hand and Brittany walked to her then hugged her softly. Brittany never had someone take her to meet there mother even after all she learned today, she was surprised. Brittany looked down and asked if Katrina had any clothes she could change into. Katrina walked with Brittany upstairs and Brittany found some jeans then a shirt. _

_As they would in kitchen, "Did you name Katrina after what happened in Louisiana?" Brittany asked and her mother responded, "Now darling that would be silly but I did name her after my mother who actually was there to help people during what happened." Brittany took that information and Katrina went over to kiss her girl on the head. "My cheerleader coach wants Katrina.." Brittany said not thinking and her mother responded, "It's about time! My Katrina comes from these most talented cheerleaders of all time. Her cousin down in Virginia has gone back to her rightful place now I'm not saying that the women in our line should just be cheerleaders but we are there for history. We are the ones that sees the Dallas Cowboys, the Bengal and Lakers win the championship. We are there for history. We get hurt and bruised. However, Katrina going to New york for her God-given talent, I'm happy to hear that." Brittany never heard anyone say that about Cheerleaders…_

"_Now girls if you want to sleep over. Your mother should know Brittany and whatever you do means no never mind to me." Her mother finished…This is another first a mother giving permission for the daughter to make out with another girl. So they entered the bedroom and Katrina said, "I'm sorry for my mother's rant.." "It's cool, your mother is so cool because she gave us permission to make out.." Brittany responded. _

_They exchanged several kisses and made there way to the bed. Brittany called her mother and then continue to make-out on the bed. Brittany was on the bottom but move on top…Katrina then kissed her neck and Brittany responded with sound out of her mouth. They kissed some more…._


End file.
